WHERE ARE THE TITANS!
by animewriter02
Summary: It is a special day at school where you get to COSPLAY! But what happens once you meet another EREN JAEGER? Eren X Reader fic! Please read and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**WHERE ARE THE TITANS?!'**

Chapter 1: Copy Cat

Your alarm on your phone went with the opening song of Shingeki no Kyojin. Turning it off, you got up and walked to the bathroom.

It was 'Cosplay Day', at your school, so you got up extra early to get dressed up. This event was a big event, each year for the last day of school. You were doing Eren Jaeger, and you friend, Claire was doing Mikasa Ackerman.

After a quick shower, you quickly dried your hair, before putting the wig cap on. You got your mum's make up kit out and started to make yourself into an Eren Jaeger, your ANIME CRUSH! Putting on blue contacts, eye liner, and drawing the eyebrows, you were done. You put the wig on and styled.

You were now, an Eren Jaeger.

Putting the costume on was difficult. The belts were too complicated, you got both legs in one whole, part of the leg was in the whole, the other was out… ERGH! But eventually you made it. Last, but not least, you put the 3D gear on and mini bag and made your way to school.

People walking past gave weird glances to you, some came up to you and asked for pictures and you gladly did.

AT SCHOOL

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S EREN AND MIKASA! ARRRGGGHHH!" Some girls screamed. Over in the corner, you saw another friend, Louise dressed up as Levi. You ran up to her.

"GOOD MORNING! LEVI HEICHOU!" You shouted, doing the 'fist to heart' motion.

"Whut? O-OH! Ehem… Eren. Get back to training." She mumbled.

"YESSIR! Ok, Hi louise!" You smiled.

"Heeeeyyy! Looking good!" She laughed.

"And here, is Mikasa!" You laughed.

"I'm HUNGRY! ANYONE HAVE FOOD?!" Claire shouted.

From other peoples' POV's, it looked like Heichou was too happy, Eren was less serious and Mikasa had suddenly turned into Sasha.

"Excuse me, can I take a picture with you guys?" Some under class student mumbled. You nodded and put an arm around her shoulders.

"T-thankyou!" she bowed before running off, thinking, '… EREN TOUCHED ME… HE PUT AN ARM AROUND MY SHOULDER…'

"Well, today is going to be quite some fun!" You smiled.

"OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Someone yelled. Turning around, you found another Eren cosplayer, along with another Mikasa, and Jean.

"OH! ANOTHER EREN COSPLAYER!" You smirked and walked up to him… he sounded like a male…

"Hello there, EREN! And Mikasa and Jean!" You smiled. Mikasa suddenly got her swords out, and into fighting stance.

"… Eren… what is happening…" she mumbled, staring at Claire, who was cosplayed as Mikasa.

"Why do you look like me!" The other Eren shouted. You stepped back.

"Dude… you're taking this too seriously… It's just cosplay…" You whispered.

"Don't come near me! And just TALK. Why do you look like me! AND WHERE THE HELL AM I…" he shouted, looking around. You walked up to him and noticed you were taller than him.

"… Oh, so you are a shorter cosplayer."

"Oi! I'm not short!"

"… Oh, don't worry! I'm wearing insoles and high boots! And you are in SCHOOL."

"What is school? I was running to a titan just a moment ago."

"… Wait a minute…" and you grabbed Eren's hair and pulled slightly.

"… Woah… dude… Why do you look so… anime-ish… and you're not cosplaying?" You whispered.

"What the hell is cosplaying?!" Jean shouted.

"… Well, seems like 2 Eren's aren't going too well…" Claire snorted.

"… Try your gear." You ordered. Eren aimed the gun piece at a nearby tree and a long wire burst out of it and Eren soon, zoomed off towards the tree.

"… Holy mother of god… COME HERE, THE THREE OF YOU." And you dragged them to an unoccupied classroom.

"What do you want?" Eren mumbled.

"… YOU… are… *sigh*… ok… You know all your wall Rose and blah blah?"

"Yeah…"

"… It doesn't exist in this world. There is no titans, no colossal titan, no anything. Just a normal human life… You guys are from an anime… wwwhich was set in the year somewhere in the 800's…"

"What's anime?"

"*sigh* this is too hard for me… ok. Here. I will show you what it is." And you turned on an ep of SNK from your laptop. The trio stared in awe, wondering what the thing called laptop was on the desk.

"H-hey! That looks like me!" Eren shouted, taking his swords out.

"Because it IS YOU! DON'T RUIN MY LAPTOP! IT'S EXPENSIVE! OK… You know, the puppet shows and stuff you have?"

"Yeah…"

"Just think that the puppets… suddenly came real… kind of what's happening right now…"

"I see…" someone mumbled from the door. You looked up and found Levi standing there. Thinking it was Louise, you shouted in joy.

"What are you doing here Louise?"

"Louise…?" he mumbled… it was actually Levi… -_-… oops…

"Anyways, you guys get it? And cosplay is where you dress up as these people on the screen, which is why I look like Eren right now." You sighed, sweating from the explanations.

"Hm…" and Eren ran out the door. He grabbed one guy by the shoulder.

"ARE YOU A TITAN?! WHERE ARE THE TITANS?!"

"What the hell?! DUDE! Let go of me!"

"…" and he ran off to some other girl.

"WHERE ARE THE TITANS…"

"I-I don't know…"

Eren found Louise (cosplayed as Levi) and did the greeting before asking.

"LEVI HEICHOU! WHERE ARE THE TITANS?!"

"Oh! [name]! You're back-… whut…" and she saw you walk up to Eren and drag him away.

"I'll explain later, Louise! Just don't tell anyone else about this!"

"Oi! Let go of me! HEY!"

"Shut UP. OK. YOU THREE… FOUR… INCLUDING LEVI… You are to act like a normal school student. Although you don't know what it is, just do as I say. You are lucky today we don't do some work. So, no fighting, no screaming at people asking where the titans are, no glaring (levi), no using swords or your gear at ANY costs, and anything you do to kill titans. OKAY?! Now you will have to either follow me, or Claire, since we are the only ones who know about you."

"Ok… Since I have no knowledge of this world, I shall believe you." Mikasa mumbled. You sighed in relief.

"Why do I have to listen to a kid like you." Levi growled. You stared… down… at him.

"… You don't know what's going on too, so shush. Follow me guys…" and you led them back to your group.

What were you going to do…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Just get USED TO IT

You sat between Eren and Claire during roll call. Levi was leaning against the edge of the table, while Mikasa was beside Eren and Jean was next to her.

"… Why are we sitting in this room?" Eren mumbled. The teacher started to mark everyone's name off.

"Uh., [name]… who are these four people who are here today?" The teacher asked, walking up to you.

"… Uhm… let's see… New students… *sigh*…"

"And what are their names? I should write their names down on this paper."

"… I am Eren Jeager…"

"Mikasa Ackerman."

"Jean Kirschtein."

"…"

"Uhm, your name?" The teacher smiled.

"… Levi."

"… That's all?"

"Hn."

"O-ok! It's nice to meet you all! Welcome to the school!" and the bell rang.

Throughout the whole day, it was just going to be free, with some games set up, photoshoots and everything you would do at an anime convention.

Walking out the door, Eren started to zoom around everywhere, shouting.

"WOAH! HOHOHO! What's this?! Some kind of wagon coated in metal?!" He shouted, staring at one of the teacher's cars.

"… That stupid kid… He's making too much of a fuss." Levi sighed.

"And this! Is it some kind of cannon?" Eren laughed, staring into a camera set up for the photoshoots.

"OI! COME BACK HERE!" You shouted. Eren turned around and dawdled back to you, pouting slightly.

"… I was just looking around…"

"Ok… You three, come here and SIT DOWN… Where is Levi?!" You ordered.

"… He's over there…" Mikasa pointed, and you found Levi cleaning a spare table which was left beside the school oval.

"… Levi… It's not the time to be cleaning tables right now…"

"Why should I listen to a stupid kid like you."

"Levi Heichou! It is best to listen to her, as we have no idea what this place is!"

"… Fine…" and Levi tossed away his handkerchief before walking towards you.

"Ok. So. I will teach the basics of the modern world. Here in my hand, is called a mobile phone. You use this to call people or receive calls."

"? Call?"

"… It's like letters, but instead, you use a very small machine and it is WAY faster to get a reply from someone."

"Haha. This is way too easy." Jean laughed. You tossed him the phone.

"Well, try using it…"

"Of course!" and he started to stare at the phone, until shaking it, and hitting it.

"OI! Give it to me!" Eren shouted. He snatched the phone from Jean's hands and at least turned it on.

"Good, eren! Now try to call someone!" You smiled. Eren smiled proudly and stared back at the phone.

"… What the hell are these symbols… I don't get a single thing." He mumbled.

"Here, let me show you. Press that. It's a symbol for a telephone. Good. And then, press 'mum'. And put the phone to your ear." You taught Eren. He put the phone to his ear, and your mu picked up.

"Hello? [name]? What is it?"

"… WHO IS THIS TALKING TO ME?!" Eren shouted.

"Hello?! [name]?! Who is this on the phone?!" Your mum shouted.

"Mum! It's ok! I will explain later, but please be expecting a few guests when I go back home…" and you hung up, before turning to glare at Eren.

"… WHAT was THAT. You were talking to my MUM and you scream?"

"… You have a mum?"

"… Ain't that obvious mister-… Oh…" and you remembered how Eren's mum was eaten.

"… You should be glad that you have a mother."

"Hm… CHANGE OF SUBJECTS! Let's go eat some things! HAHA! Follow me!" and you walked off to the food section of the school.

"So, what do you guys want to eat? There are sandwiches, hotdogs, pizza, kebabs…"

"… I want that." Eren pointed, to a stall selling pizza.

"Ok. What about the rest of you?"

"I will have the same."

"I will have what Mikasa has."

"… Same….."

"Ok then! I will have one whole pizza for everyone else."

"Coming right up!" the teacher smiled.

As the pizza was finished, school was spent with some photo shoots (pairings mostly, demanded by the anime club teacher…), and Eren, running around asking where the titans were, mikasa calming him down, Levi who couldn't stop glaring at all the girls who were taller than him, and Jean, who couldn't stop blushing at every single girl walking past with long, straight black hair.

AFTER SCHOOL

You and the four SNK's stood on the platform, waiting for the train to come. People walking past would stare at how… short Levi was…

"… Where are we going?" Eren asked, appearing in front of you.

"It is a place called home. You four will have to be living with me, you know?"

"I am very thankful for what you are doing for us." Mikasa smiled, blushing slightly and holding your hands.

"U-uhm. No problem! It is the least I can do! I recently moved to a bigger house, so it should be fine!"

When you walked into your home, you were greeted by a very surprised mother.

"It is nice to meet you. I am Mikasa Ackerman and it is very nice of you to allow us to stay here."

"O-oh! Hi! You must be the guests! I am [name]'s mum and… I have seen you guys somewhere…"

"Yeah, mum, because they are from an anime. I will explain later. You four, follow me and I will show you to your rooms."

"Oh! Rooms! Which one is mine?" Eren smiled, beaming. You chuckled to yourself.

"Well… My parents are using one room. I'm using one, my sis is using one and my brother… Uhm… Eren, Levi and Jean will have to share a room and Mikasa could share with me!"

"I am not sharing rooms with stupid kids."

"OI. You're height is like a kids. I don't have anymore rooms. At least be glad you are given a place to stay…"

"Tch. Fine."

"I DO NOT WANT TO SLEEP WITH THIS HORSE-FACE." Eren shouted.

"OI! DON'T CALL ME A HORSE-FACE!"

"HEY HEY! I would rather sleep in the same room as [name], than with you!"

"You two. SHUT. UP." You and Mikasa growled.

"… Gomenasai…" Jean and Eren mumbled.

"Good. Ok. We have a single bed and a bunk bed in that room for you guys so, make yourselves comfy. Mikasa, I have a spare bed frame and mattress in the garage so, will you help?"

"Sure."

"Thanks!"

"Oi, [name]. Why is there so much shouti-…" Your brother interrupted.

"Ok, guys, this is my brother Tyler, Tyler… Shingeki no Kyojin…"

"… Woah… How the hell did this happen…"

"… Later…"

"… Uhm, before I go for the basketball practice, I would just like to say, Mikasa, I am a huge fan of you. It is very nice to meet you…"

"OOOk, back out the door please, Tyler."

"Hey, you like Eren too-"

"NUH UH NO. SHUT UP. No."

"You like me? We only met for a few hours and you already-"

"NO. REMEMBER. ANIME. Been here for a few months. And No. Tyler. Shut up. Go play basketball." And you pushed him out the door.

"… That is the first time someone said that to me…" Mikasa blushed slightly, pushing up the red scarf.

"… Ok. What a great start. At least we don't see a titan today. Mikasa, please follow me. My mum will help with the boys…"

You hit your head on the wall a few times, before proceeding to your room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Getting used to things.

"So. Bed is done, and… would it be ok for you to take all the belts and gear off? I will do the same and give you some casual clothes to wear."

"Thankyou."

"It's ok! Wait… here… Some shorts and a shirt."

"… Thankyou so much for… everything." Mikasa mumbled.

"Oh, it's ok! Maybe we can go sometime to buy your own clothes!"

EREN, JEAN, LEVI AND YOUR MUM…

"Ok, boys! Who is sleeping on the single bed?" Your mum smiled, opening the door to their room. Eren and Jean ran in and both started to take the single bed for themselves.

"OI! My bed! You sleep on the bunk!" Eren shouted.

"HEY HEY! I got here first! YOU sleep on the bunk!"

"… You stupid kids better get off. This is my bed. You BOTH go to the bunk." Levi growled.

"Well, you must be the most mature! What is your name?" Your mum smiled.

"Levi."

"Well! How was school today? Did you find it interesting?"

"… Uhm, excuse me, [name]'s mother. Levi heichou is… 34…" Eren mumbled from the top bunk.

"WHAT?! You're only maybe… 6-7 years younger than me! Do you drink beer? We have plenty, well because my husband always comes back home to… yeah…"

"… Hn…"

"OK! Well! Levi can call me big sis, or something, and you boys can call me mum! Good?"

"Mum?" Eren mumbled. Your mum nodded and smiled.

"Why would I call you mum?" Jean groaned. Your mum grabbed Jean's ear.

"You should show a bit more respect!"

"OW OW! Ok I am sorry!"

"good!"

"Ok! Mum! Can I show Mikasa around town? You know, let her know the place more?" You called from the room door. Jean looked at Mikasa and blushed slightly.

"Mi-Mikasa… You look…"

"Ok, no more perviness, Jean." You sighed.

"Maybe you could take everyone with you? I don't think they would be… going back too quickly…" Your mum mumbled.

"Oh… Ok."

"I will give them some clothes I have in the garage. After that, you kids and Levi can walk around!"

"Ok!"

TIME SKIP!

"OK GUYS! Where do you want to go first?" You huffed, rubbing your hands together.

"I want to go to that place called a shopping centre." Eren smiled.

"Ok then! Do you want to buy some clothes? I think that would be nice."

"Ok! Let's go, [name]!" and Eren grabbed your hand before walking off towards the shopping centre, which could be seen from your home.

"… woah… So many places with clothes!"

"Mhm. Ok, let's buy Mikasa's clothes first!"

"B-but. I'm fine with some of the clothes you gave me just then. I can mana-"

"Nuh uh. I will buy you some clothes which will look like you live in this time. Now. Everyone follow me!" and you walked to a shop where they sold female clothing.

After buying Mikasa some clothes, you decided to buy her some… under… clothes.

"Ok, boys, please stay out here. Do not come in… unless you… ok. Just stay out here." And you walked in to the store where you buy… Underwear and things…

TIME SKIP

You walked out with wide eyes.

"… Mikasa… You have an eight-pack not a six pack… You must be… ok…" and you had to sit down for a while to… digest all this… eight-pack ness.

"Ok, now that we are done with Mikasa, it's time for you boys… I will make you three the hottest boys any girl will ever know… come here…"

And after some time trying all different kinds of clothes, it was decided.

Eren wore: albu_368513239_00-1.

Jean wore: albu_368589566_00-1.

Levi wore:

Mikasa wore: . _

"You guys look so good in the new clothes! I never knew that you could fit in, in this time period! Nice thing you all look good and pretty!"

"We are good looking?" Eren mumbled staring at you.

"Yeah! You guys are dominating the anime guy charts now!"

"W-woah… That is… great… I've never been… been…" Jean mumbled.

"Ok, stop day dreaming, mister. We have to go back home in time for dinner." You mumbled and lead the four back home.

You opened the door to your house and was greeted by your mum.

"We're back!" You smiled.

"Welcome back! I just made some weolnamssam for dinner!" Your mum smiled. (It's a food, where you put rice paper in hot water and take it out and then put stuff like meat, lettuce, avocado, tomato, and other things).

"Oh yes! I love it!" You shouted jumping up and down.

"What the hell is that?" Levi mumbled. Your mum brought him to the table, where your dad and brother was sitting.

"See? Healthy, yet delicious!"

"Ok! Let's eat!" your mum cheered and sat down between your dad and Levi.

"Levi! Want some beer?" Your dad mumbled.

"… I don't drink beer."

"Oh, come on! Try some! I bet you, that it will be the best thing you ever tried." Your mum cheered, shoving the cup in Levi's face.

Without much choice, he took the cup and drank out of it, before looking from left to right and putting the cup down.

"… It's ok."

"Good! Drink more!"

"… Ok."

"So who is Jean, the hot-headed one?" Your dad mumbled.

"… T-that would be me…"

"You? Well, one tip I give you, don't get the girls in this house too angry… it's the start of World war 3."

"Y-yessir!"

"And who is this, Eren my wife can't stop talking about?"

"That would be me, sir."

"You? The lively boy, huh?"

"… That does sound like Eren…" Mikasa mumbled.

"Hm… ok, let's continue eating." Your dad smiled, smirking to himself.

"Uhm. Mikasa… here is a weolnamssam I made… You can have it…" Tyler mumbled, putting it on her plate. You chuckled to yourself as you saw him blushing so much.

"Thankyou." And Mikasa took a bite, before here eyes sparkled.

"… It's delicious… How do you make it?" She asked, grabbing Tyler's hand. Your brother got shocked.

"U-uhm! WELL! I WILL TEACH YOU RIGHT AWAY!" And he started to help Mikasa make weolnamssam.

TIME SKIP~~

You plonked down on your bed, while Mikasa sat on her bed, hugging her pillow.

"So, how do you feel about my brother?" You smirked.

"…"

"Oh, come on! It's only between girls, so you can tell me anything you want!"

"I am only going to protect Eren… I promised his mother…"

"Oh, right… Forgot about that…"

"… But I think Tyler-san is a good and caring person…"

"… NYAHAHA! You are so cute!" You shouted jumping up and down.

Meanwhile, the boys were eavesdropping, leaning on your room door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Levi and Eren get drunk… Uh oh…

"BOYS! Take your pillows and blankets! You will need to cover your bed with them!" Your mum shouted from the kitchen, as Levi was sitting with your dad, sipping beer.

"Coming!" Jean shouted, picking up the blankets from the sofa. Eren came in afterwards.

"Thankyou mum!" He smiled. Your mum blushed slightly and started to scream, making your dad jump and knock Levi's arm, making Levi drink the whole cup of beer…

"YOU ARE WELCOME, HONEY!" Your mum screamed, ruffling Jean and Eren's hair.

The two boys walked back to their room and started to lay out the blankets.

"Eren, I'm going to be in the toilet." Jean mumbled.

"Yeah, sure."

*Knock knock*

"Come in!" Eren said. Your dad walked in.

"H-HOW MAY I HELP YOU?" Eren shouted, bolting up.

"Don't worry. Just relax." Your dad chuckled.

"Y-yes…"

"Eren. I have a favour to ask."

"Anything, sir!"

"Good. I'm letting you be in charge of taking care of [name], if anything happens."

"YESSIR! But… it's more like she is taking care of me…" Eren mumbled, blushing slightly. Your dad smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"[name], is sometimes very stupid and day dreams and goes off to wherever her legs take her… *sigh*. So I am giving you the honour to take care of her."

"I'll do as much as I can!"

"Thankyou. Well! I'll be going out then. Oh, btw, it looks like the girls are talking about something serious… What I used to do, was lean on the door and try to listen to what they were talking about. Now's the chance if you want to do that." And your dad walked out the door.

"… I'm going." Jean smirked, suddenly appearing and leaned on your room door.

"Hey! Me too!" Eren frowned, leaning on the door, above Jean.

"… What are you guys doing?" Tyler asked.

"SH!" And Eren motioned for Tyler to listen too.

"So, what do you think about my brother?" they heard you mumble.

"He is a good and caring man…" Mikasa's voice sounded through the door. Jean looked up and saw Tyler's face beaming with happiness.

"Well! I have listened to what I wanted!" He smiled and skipped away, flowers blooming.

"Is it true that you like Eren?" Mikasa mumbled. Eren quickly squished his ear back to the door.

"Well, as an anime character, ye-"

"So, yes?"

"NO! As an anime character!"

Jean stood up from his squatting position and grabbed Eren's shirt.

"Why the HELL do ALL girls like you?! I'm so JEALOUS!" He whispered/shouted.

"Like I know! Let go of me!" and they started pushing and shoving, until they hit your room door and fell inside the room.

As they were on the floor, staring up at you and Mikasa, the whole room filled with a purple aura.

"… Did you listen to everything we talked about…" You growled.

"Well, not exactly EVERYTHING, but-"

"OUT. NOW. OUT. Before I find a knife and freakin' kill you both!" and you chased the two boys outside.

"HEY HEY! Calm down! I'm sorry! Your dad was the one who mentioned that idea-" and Eren was cut off when Levi suddenly appeared, his face a bit red.

"Stupid Kid."

"Y-YES, HEICHOU!"

"…" and he shoved a cup into Eren's face and made him gulp the liquid in the cup… which was beer.

TIME SKIP~~

"HAHAHAHA! I KNOW RIGHT?! That titan's face looked SOOO stupid!" Levi laughed, his arm slung over Eren's shoulder.

"You know, Levi? I always thought you were so cute because of your shortness!" Eren replied.

"… Oh god no… What the hell happened…" You whispered to Jean.

"How the hell would I know? They are both crazy people."

"… Hmm…"

"Oh… I feel sick…" Eren mumbled. He wobbled his way across the room and fell on his hands and knees on the floor.

"… Woah, stupid kid. Careful where you go-" and Levi tripped over and fell beside Eren.

"… I'm filming this…" and you ran back to your room and ran back out, with a camera in your hand.

"… I need… to…" and Eren puked and your mum, being a mother of three, she got her hands and caught some of the vomit. She ran to the bin and threw it away, washed her hands and brought a towel along with tissues and windex.

"Hehehe! Stupid kid! You can't even make it to the toilet… Hmm…" Levi slurred standing up, only to fall asleep on the sofa.

"[name] please help Eren to wash his face." Your mum mumbled, helping up Eren. Your quickly slug Eren's arm around your shoulder and half dragged him to the toilet.

"… Ok, I never knew how heavy you were. Ok, wake up!" You said, slightly slapping Eren's face.

"Huh? W-what? Oh… hi [name]… WOAH! WHY ARE YOU-"

"Ok shush. You got totally wasted and vomited and my mum caught your vomit and now, I have to wash your face, because you can't even control your own body."

"Oh… sorry…"

"Oook. Try to hold on to the sink." You groaned, dragging him towards the sink. You got a towel and put it around his neck and made him lean forward.

"Ok. Try not to puke when I'm washing your face."

"Ok."

And you started to wash his face, until the door opened, and Tyler walked in with Levi's arm around his shoulder, and your mum coming in with a camera.

"… Did Levi vomit too?" You asked.

"Yes, and mum filmed all of it…"

"Great… Ok, you wait there. I'm nearly finished washing Eren's face."

"Ok."

And a few minutes later, Levi was getting his face washed by Tyler, and Mikasa and Jean were at the door, staring at how the two very serious people were so wasted.

THE NEXT MORNING

You woke up to some groaning in the lounge room. Walking outside, you found Eren sitting on the table, grabbing his head.

"Morning! Headache?" You yawned. Eren looked up from the table and smiled wearily.

"Yeah… I do not know what happened… I can't remember a single thing. What happened?"

"… You and levi got drunk… and vomited… and… yeah…"

"Oh god… sorry… I didn't mean to-"

"Would you look at that? Eren is so cute when he is weary!" Your mum laughed watching the video of the happenings yesterday.

"What are you watching?" Eren asked.

"The video [name] and I took yesterday when you and Levi were drunk! HAHA! It's so funny!"

"W-wait. Let me see…" and Eren stood beside your mum as he watched the part where you washed his face.

"… Uhm… Thankyou for… washing my face yesterday…" Eren mumbled, fidgeting with his fingers and blushing.

"Oh, no worries! Once, Tyler got wasted… had to do the same thing…"

"What are you stupid kids watching?" Levi mumbled, suddenly appearing from nowhere.

"Oh oh! Look! Tyler is washing Heichou's face!" Eren laughed. Levi grabbed the camera, put it on the table, pushed Eren down to make him kneel and stepped on his head.

"… Shut up, stupid kid."

"HOW… DARE… YOU…" Mikasa growled in the corner. Your mum froze and Tyler, who had made his way over to everyone and stood beside Mikasa to try and calm her down.

"Ok, I can see world war three starting…" and you very slowly slid away from the crowd only to bump into something. You slowly turned around and met blue eyes.

"… I heard Levi…" He mumbled.

"… "

"… Are you okay? Where am I? I was in the middle of a meeting…"

"… E… LEVI! ERWIN IS HERE!" And you ran to the lounge room and found Levi standing on top of Eren's back.

"… Levi… What are you wearing?" Erwin mumbled, as he was not used to 'this time', clothing.

"… Oh no…" and you, once again, hit your head on the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: And so, you tried the 3D Gear…

"… That's right… I am Erwin Smith. And how do you know that?" Erwin asked, staring at you. You shuffled a few centimetres away from him and cleared your throat.

"… Uhm… There is a thing called anime… i-it…." And you continued the explanation.

TIME SKIP~~

"… I see… Thankyou for the explanation…"

"No problem. And, one more thing. Eren and everyone is still in the Military training, right?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Oh… right… ANYWAYS! Have your time chatting to Levi. Oh, you will have to sleep in the same room as the boys… We will buy another mattress."

"Why did you want to know if Eren was still in military training?"

"… Oh, just wandering. But I can tell you one thing. There will be hope for humanity. Look around, it's the year 2013, humans are still alive!"

"… I see… Thankyou."

"No problem… Now, please make yourself at home. And tonight, I recommend you don't get drunk like what happened to Levi and Eren."

"Levi got drunk?"

"… Oh yeah, it was soooo funny, the both of them-"

"Captain Erwin! I tell you, that you do not watch that video. Please. It will scar you for life!" Eren exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere.

"Well, let's hope he isn't tempted to watch the vide- ARGH!" And you fell… over someone's 3D Gear.

"What's that sound?" Jean groaned walking out of his room.

"… Is this yours? Why is it in the middle of the corridor?"

"I was thinking about cleaning it, since it has too much marks…"

"… Is it possible for me to try… Uhm… the gear?" You mumbled.

"What?! HA! AS IF! You will never be able to use this thing!"

"Why don't we see?"

"… Where do we go?" Eren asked. You thought long and hard and remembered a large gym which was not in use anymore.

"… I have the best idea. We are going to our local gym. Everyone. Change. We have some 3D gearing to do."

AT THE GYM

You walked up to the counter with the SNK crew.

"Hello. May I please use your un used old gym?"

"… What do you need that kind of place for?"

"… We have some business to do."

"Well, you can't right now. No one is allowed in there."

You groaned and snatched the gear from Eren and plonked them on the reception desk.

"THIS is the reason I need that old gym… It's ok to make some holes in the wall right?" and you walked off, grabbing the keys, labelled, 'GYM 1 (Old)'.

"Thankyou, and bye bye."

"Ok, now how do we do that thing where Eren keeps falling while training? Where he couldn't balance on the wires."

"… I have no idea…" Eren mumbled. You looked around and found the bungee jumping poles.

"… Erwin, can you put the wires on there? I am trying real 3D Gear…"

After a few moments of preparation, you got your belts done, which you borrowed from Mikasa.

"I'm pulling you up now."

"Thanks Eren."

"Try to balance yourself and settle on the belts." Erwin ordered. You nodded as you were pulled up.

"… Hey! She's balancing! Woah! Not bad for someone trying for the first time!"Eren smiled. You blushed slightly, and just… swaying there…

"Ok, now you have done that, maybe you could try using the actual boxes, with the swords."

"Wow… I finally get to hold an actual working gear…"

You held the gun thing and pressed the trigger and a wire shot out of the part on your belt. The end clung on to the side of the wall, and soon, you were swinging around the room with the gear, holding the two swords.

"… She's a natural." Erwin mumbled. Eren nodded along with him and smiled to himself.

Coming back home, Tyler greeted everyone at the door.

"Uhm… Mikasa… Could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Uhm…" Mikasa hesitated. You nodded at her, reassuring her that he wasn't going to do anything weird.

Mikasa and Tyler walked off outside for a moment, and Jean couldn't help but glare at your brother.

"What is he going to do to her?" Jean growled.

"… I don't know…"

"We can ask him when he comes back inside." Eren mumbled.

A few minutes later, Mikasa walked in with the same expression she usually wears, and Tyler walked in, his eyes shadowed slightly. He proceeded to walk into his room, and Mikasa walked in to your room. You stood up from the couch and followed Tyler.

"What do you want…" He mumbled.

"… What happened?"

"You don't have to know…"

"OH COME ON! You insult me for being to boyish… Just think of me as some guy friend and tell me everything."

"… It's weird…"

"This whole situation is weird… So, what happened?"

"… I asked Mikasa if she would like to be with me… you know?"

"Mhm…"

'They've been here for a long time now and I talk to her a lot… But I kept thinking, what if this is not real? What if one day I wake up, and she's not here…"

"… Oh… it's ok… So what did she say?"

"... Does she like Eren that much?"

"… I think… but she doesn't admit it…"

"… When I asked, she said, 'I'll have to ask Eren'…"

"… Oh…"

"*sigh*..." and your brother placed his head on his hand and sighed once more. You patted his back slowly and heard him sob a little bit… You never knew a girl could change a boy so much…

"I'm sorry… I'm doing this over some anime character, who isn't actually even real…"

"No, it's ok… No one can calm down a humans' feelings…"

Meanwhile, Eren walked in to your room and sat beside Mikasa.

"Oi, Mikasa… What happened?"

"… Nothing…"

"Yeah, like totally… Come on what happened?"

"… Tyler-san asked me if I could be with him…"

"Mikasa, that was a confession… Did you turn him down?"

"… I said I will ask you… Is it ok?"

"MIKASA! I'm not a baby anymore! Please! If you want to be with Tyler-san, then go! You don't need me to tell you what to do!" Eren groaned, face-palming. Mikasa smiled slightly and grabbed Eren's hand.

"… But… I... "

"Mikasa… There are two people who like you that I know… That horse-face Jean and Tyler-san… I like you as a family… and to be honest, I know you have feelings for Tyler-san too... Don't stop doing things because of me…"

"… Ok… I will go talk to Tyler-san…" and Mikasa walked out the door and Eren plonked down on your bed. Mikasa knocked on Tyler's rooms door and walked in. You stood up and quickly walked out and Tyler looked up from the ground.

"… Tyler-san…"

"Just call me Tyler… What do you want…"

"… That question you asked before… I have changed my mind… I will not be asking Eren for permission and I will try to decide things by myself and for myself…"

"… What do you mean?"

"… I'm saying, that I will be with you."

"…" and Tyler ran up to Mikasa and hugged her. You and Eren poked your heads from the sides of the door and giggled.

"They are so cute together!" You smiled, getting a bit teary.

"… I know right?"

"What is going on here?" Levi mumbled, walking up the corridor.

"… SH!" and you motioned for him to come and look. He stared at the two hugging, turned and smirked before walking off.

_A/N: I will be writing more EREN X READER in the next chapter! Thankyou for all your support! To be honest, I thought there wasn't much Eren fans… but there are WAAAAAAYYY more than I had thought! I'm glad!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: It is time… to swim…

A week had gone by since Tyler confessed, and it is once again, the weekends.

You woke up from the heat and slowly opened your eyes and made out someone's face. As your eyes focused, you made out Eren's face, and he was staring down at you. You quickly sat up and covered yourself with the blanket.

"… WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE…"

"… Everyone is awake and they are getting ready to go out swimming… Mum sent me to wake you up…"

"Oh… uh… Yea, I'm awake now… You can go back… wait… Swimming?"

"Yea, since it is so hot, mum decided to let us go swimming…"

"Ok… Just go outside… I'll get ready soon so we can go swimming…"

"Oh, but before that, I have a question. Tyler-san gave me two board shorts to wear. Which one?"

"… The black one… ok, bye bye." And you pushed him out the door.

After you changed into your one piece swimming suit, and put a loose singlet and shorts on, you walked to the lounge room and found Tyler and Mikasa sitting next to each other on the couch.

"Aw… Look at you guys… so cute…" You mumbled, appearing behind them. Tyler jumped.

"[name]! What are you doing?"

"…. Nothing… don't worry, you two can continue…" and you proceeded to the kitchen.

"Ok, kids! It's time to go swimming! The car has air condition so it is going to be WAY cooler! Let's go!" Your mum cheered, taking out the keys from her bag. Everyone walked out the door and into the car.

"Ok… What is the temperature for today?" You groaned.

"Let's see… 38 degrees… wow… Let's quickly go swimming." And your mum zoomed off to the local pool.

As soon as you saw the water, you took off your singlet and short and jumped in to the pool.

"Guys! Come in!" you cheered. A group of kids the same age as you (boy and girl), started to stare. The girls all whispered at each other and the guys started whispering too.

"Jean! Are you scared of water? Come in!" You shouted.

"… Why should I ? I'm just going to go later."

"… Wuss…" and you got out of the pool and pushed him in.

"… There! Now, swim good man, SWIM!"

"ok! SHUT UP!" and Jean started to walk around in the water.

"… Mikasa, are you going in?" Tyler mumbled. She nodded and ran in the pool. Tyler smiled and jumped in afterwards.

You turned around and saw Levi with just a shirt on, and surrounded by girls.

"Excuse me, what is your name?"

"How old are you?"

"You're so short, it's cute!"

"…. You are pretty toned…" another mumbled. You face-palmed and slowly made your way towards the scene, and you realised Eren was standing with Levi too.

"[name]! There you are!" Eren smiled. You laughed nervously as all the girls turned around to stare at you.

"… Ok… this is really awkward…" You mumbled.

"LET'S GO!" Eren shouted and grabbed your around the waist and jumped in the pool. Levi quickly stepped into the pool too.

As you and Eren surfaced, you unwrapped his arms from around your waist and turned.

"Did you really want to run away from them that much?" You huffed. Eren nodded and hid under the water a little bit, so only his eyes could be over the surface.

Levi just sat at the edge of the pool, staring at people swim and sometimes have fun by themselves. Jean would steal glances at Tyler and Mikasa, who were swimming together and laughing. You slowly walked up to him and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry… you will find someone soon…" and you walked off.

"[name]! Look! I'm floating!" Eren cheered, on his back.

"Hey, Eren… You know the outside world you wanted to go to?"

"Yeah? I wonder when I can see the outside world."

"… This is the outside world. Just a bit more modern. See, if you look over the houses, you can see the ocean."

"… Woah… Who would have thought I would ever see that?"

"Yeah… maybe next time, we can go to the beach, but for now, just swim."

"Ok!" and Eren continued to float on his back.

"Erwin, you're swimming too-… woah…" You mumbled. Erwin looked down at you with his, non-gelled back hair… He was hot…

"… It is nice to live in the outside world…" He mumbled. You nodded and found Eren with a water gun.

"… What's this? Mum brought it with us…"

"Well, you see, you fill the tank with water… and press this…" and you aimed at Eren's face and squirt water.

"OI! WHAT THE HELL?"

"Hhehehe… You can't shoot me now!" and you started to run away…. In the water…?

"Come back and give me the gun!"

"No…" and you shot eren again. He wiped the water off his face and growled.

"I am going to get you for this…" and he ran, super speed. Freaked out, you aimed at him, but he dodged and the water hit Levi's head and his face was wet. A vein popped out of Levi head, but you were too busy running away.

"HAHA! This is so fun!" You shouted, turning your head to look back at Eren. He suddenly jumped and grabbed you and the both of you fell under water.

You opened your eyes under water, and, although it was quite blurry, you could make out Eren smiling down at you. You smiled back and stood up out to the surface.

"Ok, here is your gun. Don't shoot me with it."

"… too late." And Eren shot at you.

TIME SKIP

You collapsed on to the couch as soon as you came back home, and everyone went back into their rooms. Soon, you fell asleep on the couch, too tired to even sit up.

-5-4-3-2-1-….

You woke up and found yourself back in your room. You rolled to your right side, and found someone's head on the side of your bed.

"… Eren? What are you doing here?"

"… Huh? Oh… hi… You were sleeping where it was cold, so I carried you in…"

"… You what…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sie sind das Essen und wir sin die JAEGER

"… You what?"

"… I carried you in…" Eren mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He looked up at you, where you had your shocked face, and Eren looked away blushing.

"… Stop staring at me like that. I just carried you in, because I thought it would be uncomfortable… "

"… Haha… Sorry… Thankyou… I'm heavy right?"

"No, it's ok…"

THE HAPPENINGS AFTER YOU FELL ASLEEP (Which Eren left out…)

EREN POV

I walked back out of the room, all changed to more comfortable clothes. Walking into the lounge room, I sat on the couch, only to sit on some hill thing. Jolting back up, I realised that I sat on [name]'s legs.

She rolled over so her back was to the sofa, and I sat in front of her and stared at her sleeping. She looked really cute when she was sleeping, especially her cheeks… They looked very squishy.

Out of curiosity, I blew slightly on her face. She furrowed her brows, but they went back to normal after a while.

"… I wish she would be able to be with us when killing titans… if that happens, I would tell her to join the Millitary corps… it's too dangerous in the Scouting legion…" I thought to myself. I wouldn't want her to be in such danger if we were ever going to be eaten by titans.

[name] curled up into a ball and frowned slightly. Maybe she was cold… or uncomfortable… I couldn't decide which one, so I just lifted her up and carried her to her room.

I laid her down and put the blanket over her and stared at her sleeping face again.

NORMAL POV

Eren stared and stared and stared and brushed your hair out of your face and leaned in slowly, only to be interrupted.

"Eren, mum wants to know what you want for dinner." Mikasa mumbled.

"Anything is ok."

"Ok."

"Hey, you are calling her mum too, now!" Eren smiled. Mikasa nodded and walked out the door. Eren looked down at you, and started to think about how caring your mum is, to let him, Jean and Mikasa to call her, 'mum', even though they were not related.

"… Ok… calm down…" Eren mumbled. He checked the door, looked back at you, checked the door again and quickly kissed your lips before running out of your room.

He only came back five minutes later to stare at you again, and fall asleep beside you.

MONDAY~~

It was a science period, and you had to connect circuits and light the light bulb, blah blah blah.

"Alright, class! This section is a bit difficult, so I will let you take the set back home. Try to make the bulb light up, ok? Class, dismissed." And the period ended.

Back at home, you started to set back up the circuit and continued to try and put the wires into different connections. The door opened, and your mum walked in.

"Hey sweetie, guess what I found! I was walking past an alleyway, and I found all these BIG rifles, shotguns, hand guns, more rifles and guess what? There were a LOAD of bullets next to them, and I was wondering who they belonged to, so I brought them home!" Your mum smiled holding up the guns. You stopped your work and turned around and saw your mum holding up the guns.

"… Mum… you look a bit too scary like that… How many guns are there?!"

"… well, mayb 20-30… It's cool isn't it?"

"… MUM! Are you crazy? Seriously! Please! Put them do- OW!" And you zapped yourself on a naked wire. You fixed it up and looked back up from the circuit set, and found a yourself in a room with wooden walls. The door opened and you turned around.

"Eren! Where are-… who are you…" Armin mumbled. You turned around and your mum put the different types of guns down on the floor.

"… Oh, hi Armin! Oh, don't worry… We aren't creepy people… don't worry… Eren will… where is he?" You laughed nervously.

"[name]! Where are you? Oh, hi." Eren huffed, as he bashed the door open. Mikasa and Tyler were close behind too, until you heard more running.

"We are BACK." Jean shouted.

"… I am thinking that we are in Shingeki no Kyojin…" You whispered. You heard some clattering and turned around and found Connie and Sasha looking through the rifles and guns.

"… CONNIE SAN! THIS looks like a rifle… but it's BLACK… And not WOOD…"

"This is awesome. Hey, girl with [hair colour] hair! Where did you get these!" Connie asdked. You turned around and laughed nervously.

"… Haha… wait a minute…" and you took your phone out and checked the time.

"… 5:00… Oh god… What happened?" You whispered to yourself.

"Darling… Is this the violent anime place?" Your mum whispered. You nodded and your mum gulped.

"You see, darling… If I could be of any help, I would like to cook for you kids… or… kill titans…" Your mum smirked. You scooted away from her and Connie and Sasha started to take the rifles and guns away from your mum as far away as possible.

"Well, you know you can join training… with me… and… go rogue and… kill titans…" You mumbled. Your mum's eyes lit up, and Tyler came walking in.

"… I'm joining too." He mumbled.

"Well, [name] and Tyler have had all the training they need…" Erwin mumbled appearing suddenly.

"… I know I did… but Tyler?" You asked.

"He has been training separately… and your mother has come along and tried it to… I guess you get your talents from your mother…" Erwin mumbled.

"So, which one of the three…" He suddenly changed aura. You smiled and put your fist to your heart and your mum followed, along with Tyler.

"We three are going to be in the scouting legion…" Tyler smiled.

"… Could you die… if given the order to?" Erwin mumbled.

You, your mum, and Tyler all nodded, and Erwin smirked.

"… Well then, good luck… I will get some people to give you a room." And Erwin walked off.


End file.
